


Two Million Dollar Cheesy Moment

by treehousq



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (but actually not in a way?), (you'll just have to read it to understand but the implications are there), Anxceit - Freeform, Anxiety, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Banter, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, Gun Violence, Misleading, Nicknames, Platonic Romance, Romantic Gestures, Short & Sweet, Some Plot, Sweet, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Wholesome, can be romantic or platonic whatever you want, intentionally misleading at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: The contrast between Virgil’s tense and emotionally charged stance compared to Dee’s confident and relaxed pose was strong; stress vs. stress-relief.





	Two Million Dollar Cheesy Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote something for once what.
> 
> And you can look at this as romantic or platonic, it doesn't matter. Leave requests for stuff if you have something you want me to write and I’ll see if I’m up for it! No promises on decent updating tho, but I’m working on that!
> 
> -
> 
> EDIT 28.3.2020:: I’m going through and editing older works of mine! Just fixing spelling errors and other little mistakes like that. Nothing that really changes the story, I want to be able to look back and see growth anyway! <3  
Requests are always open! Fluff, smut, angst, anything. Thanks for the support!

"Would you shoot me in the legs for a million dollars?" Virgil casually piped up from his spot on the couch.

As of right now, Virgil and Dee were sitting on the couch, previously in silence–save for Virgil’s small tics or the sound of whatever Dee was doing with his magic tricks. Virgil had been scrolling on his phone as per usual while Dee practised his sleight-of-hand. It was a lazy day, no one had anything better to do other than appreciate the relaxation time they had graciously been granted by the universe. These times weren't all that common or casual for Virgil, him and Dee comfortably hanging around each other in silence. They didn't hate each other or anything, but the banter was certainly fairly common and typically resided where a casual conversation would be in any other kind of friendship or whatever you want to refer to their relationship as. Today was different, however, and both of them would be lying if either said they didn't enjoy this kind of change.

Dee hummed for a moment as he did something Virgil could barely catch out of his peripheral. All Virgil could say about what the yellow-clad side was up to could be summed up by saying that a small snake hadn't been in Dee’s hands a few moments ago, but there was one curled up there now. "Yes, I would."

The casualness of Dee’s answer almost surprised Virgil. Instead of showing that though, he just rolled his eyes with a short scoff. "Gee, thanks Dee."

"Of course. Anything for you, Virgil."

Virgil huffed softly as he went back to his phone. He scrolled aimlessly and far too quick for his mind to process anything he was seeing as it whizzed passed his eyes.

"However," Dee started, his deep, smooth voice catching Virgil’s attention, "I’d only do it if you shot me in return." It was this that got Virgil to glance at Dee–or the side of his face rather. He knew it couldn't be that simple, right? There had to be a catch or some clever and witty remark behind the statement. Certainly wouldn't be surprising–not in a bad way, of course, Dee was known for that kind of witty humour.

"Okay, not saying I’m opposed to that, but why?" Dee only smirked slightly at Virgil’s question.

"That way we'd have two million dollars."

Now Virgil was properly staring at the side of Dee’s face, subconsciously looking over and appreciating the sparkling beauty of Dee’s scales. He hadn't been expecting that kind of logic to come from him, and a part of him wanted to ask Dee if there was still some sort of catch in his words. He decided against it though, he knew Dee was a good guy for the most part.

"I can get with that." Virgil mumbled almost to himself.

The mischievous grin on Dee’s face suddenly didn't bode well for Virgil.

* * *

"I-I dunno Dee, I don't think I can do this."

Virgil was shaking as he held the weapon in his hands. His dark eyes were wide with uncertainty and his breath stuttering with unspoken care for the other side, who had a look in his eyes that wasn't exactly all that appreciated by the darkly-coloured-clad side–given the current situation.

"Oh come _on_ Virgil." Dee drawled, rolling his eyes so hard that Virgil almost hoped they got stuck somehow, just to scare him a little or at the very least piss him off for a moment. Dee was known for weird things, next to Remus of course, but Virgil didn't understand this completely, or at least in the way Dee was comprehending it.

The anxious side's teeth clenched a little in response, he cringed at the feeling and sound of the crunching of bone against bone. The annoyed scowl on Virgil’s face must have been the cause of Dee’s sudden moment of amusement, his chest expanding and then collapsing with a deep rumble of a chuckle as his brows turned up in an almost sympathetic look, that is, if it wasn't for the slightly sadistic and smug lustre in his eyes.

"It’s not that big of a deal. Besides," Dee’s gaze rolled over to his gloved hands, his index and middle finger rubbing against each other as the shiny fabric of gloves caused some traction, "you already challenged me, and I did mine, now it's your turn." The spark of smug glory in the cloaked side's eyes gave Virgil a push of confidence–a small one, but one nonetheless. The purple and black-clad shoulders of the anxious side rolled back in a way Dee greatly admired as a lover of villains and their visuals of powerful intimidation. It was just something he appreciated about the design of villainous characters. Virgil almost gave off a hum of power as he tried his best to fill himself with confidence, Dee almost felt the aura wash over him in waves as Virgil put a higher power in himself that counteracted his job as the anxious side.

The usually anxious side felt confident; _riled_, Dee would say.

A soft hum of satisfaction reverberated behind sealed lips that twisted into a victorious smirk. Sharp, clear eyes pierced through the shadow of edge and pent up frustration. Virgil seriously needed to learn how to better manage his stress. His dark brown eyes bore into Dee’s being, his shoulders and back tensing as he gently rubbed the pad of his fingers over the trigger, placing more and more pressure. The contrast between Virgil’s tense and emotionally charged stance compared to Dee’s confident and relaxed pose was strong; stress vs. stress-relief. Dee knew a little more about how Virgil worked than Virgil thought he did.

And then, Virgil pulled the trigger.

The knockback took Virgil off guard, it wasn't much but it was still something, and that was more than he had been expecting. You could hear the sound of it leaving the barrel from how quiet it had become.

Well, it had been quiet, until Dee started slowly clapping.

"Well done, Virgil. Took you long enough." He chuckled low and deep in his chest. Virgil rolled his eyes at his remark and tossed the plastic nerf gun on the ground next to the giggling son of a bitch.

"Screw you Dee." Virgil’s retort was a low grumble laced slightly with some amusement, he still looked away and crossed his arms defiantly though, as if he were a teenager ignoring his mom's mushy and cheesy compliments at the thanksgiving dinner about how much of a handsome young man he was becoming.

"Aww, is Virge upset?" Dee cooed. He gently held Virgil’s chin with his thumb and index finger affectionately. "Hey, I’m proud of you, even if that seemed a bit silly." Hud voice was softer. Something about this moment was so raw and pure for Dee that Virgil couldn't help but relax into the other side's touch. Even if Dee was a pain sometimes, he was probably the side that Virgil would consider himself being the closest to.

The purple-clad side smiled and chuckled warmly. "Thanks Dee. I’m glad that me shooting you in the leg with a nerf gun could make your day."

Dee smirked casually at Virgil’s sarcastic response, letting go of his chin.

"Of course, emo."


End file.
